Metalworking processes use machines having cutting tools, grinding devices or other tools to remove metal from a workpiece. These tools generate heat by sliding friction at the interface between the tool and the workpiece. Metalworking fluids are sprayed on the interface to wash away chips, improve surface finish, increase tool life, reduce the power required and to cool the tool and the workpiece. These fluids are commonly called coolant because cooling is one of the major functions of the fluids.
There are a wide variety of metalworking fluids including compounded mineral oils, fixed and sulfurized oils, and water and oil emulsions. Emulsions of water and water soluble oil are one class of metalworking fluids widely used for metalworking processes. The emulsion resembles milk in appearance, is not expensive and has low viscosity permitting the emulsion to separate readily from the chips. In addition, the emulsion has good coolant properties for removing heat from the tool and work piece to keep their temperatures within acceptable limits. Unacceptable levels of temperature in the cutting tool or the work piece can result in deterioration of both the work piece and the cutting tool ultimately resulting in failure of the cutting tools or irreparable damage to the work piece.
In one application, an emulsion of 95% water and 5% lubricating oil is sprayed on the tool and on the workpiece. As the metalworking fluid is sprayed on the workpiece and cutting tool, the metalworking fluid performs its functions, such as cooling, and drains to a fluid sump. The sump is disposed beneath the machine and collects the metalworking fluid, along with chips and other debris carried by the fluid. The fluid also carries tramp oil which has leaked from gear boxes and transmissions on the machine, or which has lubricated sliding surfaces on the ways, and which was protecting the workpiece from corrosion prior to a machining operation. The tramp oil floats on the surface of the fluid in the sump.
The metalworking fluid contaminated with tramp oil is creates an ideal breeding place for anaerobic bacteria in the sump. The tramp oil forms a layer on the top of the fluid, sealing the fluid from contact with oxygen in the air. The bacteria breed, consuming the tramp oil for nourishment and ultimately degrading the quality of the fluid to such an extent that it no longer performs it useful function and turns rancid. The fluid is then discarded.
One approach to removing the tramp oil is to dispose a conduit having a floating inlet within the upper layer of fluid in the sump. The floating inlet is in flow communication with a separator for separating tramp oil from the fluid. The separator typically has a tortuous flowpath along which the fluid is flowed. The flow path leaves the tramp oil in a series of pools at the top of the separator, separating the tramp oil from the fluid. The tramp oil is removed and the now, less contaminated fluid returns to the sump. Occasionally, the floating inlet for the separator conduit sinks below the surface of the fluid in the sump and primarily returns pure fluid to the separator leaving the tramp oil on the top layer of the fluid with the unfortunate results described above.
Accordingly, personnel working under the direction of Applicant's assignee have sought to develop a fluid processing system which would separate tramp oil from the fluid and retard the growth of anaerobic bacteria within the fluid.